Shh don't tell
by Witty-Kate
Summary: Wyatt knew that his baby brother had recieved his powers. But how? How did he know when nobody else did? What happened which forced Chris to use them... and why did Wyatt keep quiet? ONE-SHOT The Sequal 'the possible future' now up


**Shhh don't tell!**

**Disclaimer: **I think it's pretty obvious I don't own charmed so im not really sure why I have to say it, it just makes me depressed, especially since it has ended, but hear it goes… I don't own the show or any of the characters in this story… although I might own the demon... not entirely sure… oh well what does it matter.

In cases of any future stories i may write, just encase i forget to write a disclaimer i don't actually own any of the characters or shows i write about.

**Summary…** This is just a one shot on how little Wyatt knew that Chris had come into his powers in the 2nd to last ever episode and explains why he decided to keep quiet and not tell their families.

**On with the story…**

It was a late Friday afternoon and Wyatt Mathew Haliwell and Chris Perry Haliwell had just got back from their grandpa's apartment, it seemed to the twice blessed that if he wasn't at pre school he was there. Not that he minded he loved his grandpa, it was just he missed playing with his family, ever since his dad vanished they didn't seem to play with him and Chris as much. But even at his age he understood that they were very busy, that the strange woman with curly highlighted hair and perfect nails was attacked all the time and they had to help her.

Wyatt didn't really like her, she was Billie's sister but the way she looked at people scared him. She had lived with demons since she was little but no one seemed to care, or even think about the possibility of her being evil as well, his mummy actually let her stay in their house! Wyatt knew he shouldn't say anything though; no one would listen even if he did, and besides the scary women could start fires! For all he knew she would set him on fire if he got her angry, his Aunt Paige had said the same thing just last week, although she had been laughing at the time.

He could tell she too was worried about Christy not being able to control herself and setting things on fire when she was angry and that was precisely why he was staying out of her way.

Wyatt may have only been three years old but he was very clever for his age, he knew almost instantly if he could trust someone, if someone wished himor his little brother harm. When ever he was around Christy he got this weird feeling that something wasn't quite right, her eyes seemed to darken over when ever she thought people weren't looking andher whole innocent posture would change when ever she was left alone. He didn't understand why this was but he did know that she was someone to stay away from.

Sitting on the floor in his bedroom Wyatt smiled as Chris tried to get one of the building blocks off the floor to play with. Chris didn't have any powers like him yet and Piper had told Chris to go to sleep, but the baby didn't want to, he wanted to have fun. So Wyatt did the only thing he could think off, he orbed his little brother down from his crib onto the floor. If he wasn't going to sleep he could at least play with him. Being left to play on his own only made Wyatt get bored quicker and since his mum wouldn't stay he figured it wouldn't do Chris any harm to miss one nap, especially since he clearly wasn't tired yet.

"Chris, you can play with bear!" Wyatt said and handed Wobbie over to his brother. No one but Chris was allowed to touch the bear, it was his favourite and he hated the thought of having to share him, he didn't mind so much with Chris though, when ever he let him play with his wobbbie, Chris would start laughing and would play with him and follow him around for hours.

As predicted, Chris opened his mouth and giggled, he couldn't talk yet but Wyatt knew that was his way of saying thank you, he did weird things instead of speaking. Wyatt remembered one time when Chris wanted something to eat he screamed for a really long time untill Wyatt orbed his bottle from the kitchen, ever since then Wyatt had worked out the subtle differences in the noises Chris made and could translate virtually anything.

About an hour later Wyatt got bored and wondered out onto the landing. After debating what to do next he decided to see what his mother was doing, sometimes Chris wasn't much fun, he was to easily preoccupied and today was one of those days. Toddling down the stairs he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't see Chris crawling after him, quickly approaching the fall.

When Wyatt reached the bottom step he looked around to try and work out where everybody was, hearing no voices he hesitantly walked into the living room.

"Hey Wyatt, aren't you suppose to be upstairs sweetie?" Billie asked as she saw the blonde haired, blue eyed boy enter the room.

"Where's my Mummy?" He replied quietly, although he loved Billie like she was his aunt, the scary, evil, women was also there and he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"She's just gone to get some food, don't worry, she will be back soon." Christy said with a fake smile, the fakest most forced smile in the universe if you asked Wyatt.

"Oh." The small boy didn't know what else to do, so he stayed put, just staring at them, eyes full of innocence.

Back at the top of the stairs, Chris sat on the wooden ground, he wanted to play with Wyatt so badly, but it was a long way down. He'd seen loads of people walk it before but he wasn't good at walking yet, not like his big brother.

There was nothing stopping him from trying, no big white gates like at his grandpa's… So he gripped with his tiny little hand, the wooden rounded,banister with pretty patterns and took one wobbly step downwards. Unfortunately his foot slipped and he fell backwards. Scared that he'd fall all the way to the bottom and get hurt, the one year old toddler squeezed his eyes shut and orbed. He knew he could do it, he'd done it before, he just had to concentrate. When the blue light vanished he was on the floor in the hallway, a cheeky grin on his face, he should have just orbed down at the beginning.

Wyatt quickly got fed up and hurried back towards the stairs, where he was surprised to see Chris crawling across the carpet. Wyatt was smart enough to know a little baby couldn't get down stairs without help and simply looked at him suspiciously then glanced up to the staircase and back again.

"Kwis! How'd you get here?" he said in a sort of angry voice, his little brother could have gotten seriously hurt.

"Blah ba boo ic" he answered laughing, translated it meant 'by blue magic' but he was only one so the words came out wrong. Wyatt had absolutely no idea what that sentence meant but he grabbed Chris' wrist and orbed them back into their room.

"Chris stay here! You're too little!" Wyatt tried to explain, but again to a one year old it made no sense, the youngest son of the charmed one just didn't understand. "You can't go crawing down stairs you could get hurt!"

Turning around Wyatt began playing with his toy soldiers that at one time he had turned human. He was so busy with them he never saw the demon shimmer in.

"Wynet!" Chris cried trying to get his attention, but his older brother wasn't listening.

"WYNET!" He tried again; Wyatt however completely ignored him, that's what his mummy always did when he had done something bad.

The demon smirked evilly and formed an energy ball; it was a well known fact in the underworld that the twice blessed child's shield wouldn't go up anymore unless he saw the threat- thanks to the elder Gideon's spell. In a panic Chris screamed as loud as he could and burst into tears. Even Billie and Christy heard him it was so ear-splitting.

This caught Wyatt's attention andthis time he turned around and his shield shot up, seconds before the energy ball hit him.

The demon looked behind him at the screaming baby who ruined everything and with out any warning, hurled a fire ball about twice the size of a normal one at Chris. The eldest child didn't get a chance to react as the attack zoomed towards his hysterical brother.

Chris opened his eyes as the fire became mare inches from his face and blinked. And that was all he had to do to not only save himself and his older brother but to vanquish the snarlly demon as well. The fire ball was engulfed in purply blue orbs and redirected into the demon's face, destroying it instantly.

"What's going on!" Billie yelled as she ran into the room at full speed, just in time to see the demon turn to ash. With a horrified expression she ran over to Wyatt and picked him up.

"Kwis…" Wyatt began, he was about to say used magic when the baby caught his eye and between them they came to a silent understanding.

"Kwis told me bout demon and I made it go poof."

Billie sighed with relief, afraid that something much worse had taken place, like the triad had appeared. After checking them both over and making sure they were injury free she left the room to find Christy.

Chris smiled and hugged Wyatt and that was the only signal Wyatt needed to know his brother didn't want people to know he had his powers… at least not yet.

"You saved me!" He said as he smiled down at the baby, who just looked up at him though his own blue eyes, oblivious to the shock in his brother's tone, after all as far as he was concerned he'd only copied what he'd seen his brother and aunt do a thousand times. How was he supposed to know that by him showing wyatt he had powers he would three weeks down the line save the boy's life by simply doing something not even paige could do, orbing a person to himself.

**The end**

**(A/n) So any good? What did you think? Please review and for those of you who are intreasted there is a sequal called future trips! It's about how Piper is still avoiding Chris two years after forever Charmed and how Wyatt decides to help them- By sending Piper to the future so she can see what her life will be like if she continues to treat Chris the way she has been. Leo trys to get her back as the three charmed children, Wyatt, Chris and Pheobe's daughter cause havoc in a hospital. Thanks to everyone whose read this story and reveiwed**


End file.
